


Ugly

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Song fic based on Ugly Heart by G.R.L.





	Ugly

You knew he didn’t believe you were really leaving him. How many times had you threatened to do just that only to crawl back into his arms? This time was different though. You were serious. You were 100% done with Adam Page. You couldn’t handle the blatant lack of respect for you or your relationship anymore. 

When he had called and told you he had decided not to come see you on his three days off, you knew you were done. He was only six hours away, yet couldn’t make the effort to come see you. Instead he wanted to fly out to California with his Bullet Club bodies to work on their stupid YouTube show. Now you saw where you ranked in his priorities. When you had told him you were leaving he had laughed. No matter how insistent he was that you weren’t going anywhere you were out the door.

**  
And I wonder does it blow your mind  
That I’m leaving you far behind  
I wonder does it stop your heart to know  
You’re not my sunshine anymore  
**

There were too many questions for you to stick around. Adam clearly didn’t value your relationship as much as you did. This was just the final straw. You had pretended for months that you didn’t hear the rumors about his unfaithfulness. Brushed off the lies you caught him in. Now he was taking you for granted, expected you to just wait around and jump for joy when he did finally deign to make an appearance in your life. When you were together the only thing he seemed interested in was fucking you. You were tired of it. You didn’t want to be just a convenient set of holes for him to use whenever he felt like it.

Packing your belongings you felt an inner peace and knew you were making the right decision. You loved Adam, you really did, but you couldn’t do this anymore. Hearing your phone ringing you glanced down, seeing his name flashing on your screen. With a sigh you answered. 

“What do you want Adam?” You asked bluntly. 

“C’mon Y/N, are we really going to do this again?” Adam asked and your temper rose as you could hear the laughter in his tone.

“We’re doing this for the last time Adam. I’m serious this time. I’m done.” You told him angrily, pacing around the room as you spoke. 

“You know as well as I do that you aren’t going anywhere.” Adam said confidently. “I love you baby. You don’t want to leave me.” 

“If you loved me so much, why don’t you ever call? Huh? How come you never want to come home to see me?” You said. “If you loved me why would you rather be anywhere but with me?” Tears streamed down your face as you confronted him, emotions that had been bubbling under the surface boiling over. “All you want to do is take, take, take, Adam. You never give me anything.”

**  
Okay you’re Coverboy pretty  
Stamped with a beauty mark  
But it’s such a pity a boy so pretty  
With an ugly heart  
**

“I give you plenty baby. You forgetting how I make you scream again and again?” Adam said and you could practically hear the smirk in his voice as your face heated up. Damn him. He knew exactly how much you wanted him. You were like a puddle of goo whenever he touched you. And he definitely used your attraction to him to his advantage. Adam was too damn good-looking and he knew it. 

“I’m sorry Adam. But I need more than just sex.” You said firmly. “As good as it is, I need more. I need trust and communication and a boyfriend that actually wants to spend time with me somewhere other than the bedroom.” 

“You know I’m on the road a lot, Y/N.” Adam said. “I give you what I can. Why all the sudden is it not good enough?” 

“Maybe if I thought you actually gave a shit about me it would be enough. But you can’t even be bothered to call or text me every once in a while. I’m not going to keep arguing about this Adam. I’m done. Maybe you’ll find someone willing to put up with half-assed effort into a relationship, but that’s not me.” With those final words you hung up on him. You knew the longer you kept on with him, the more likely he was to talk you into staying. 

**  
Maybe you’ll get married  
And she will kiss your feet  
While I give all my rights away  
I won’t lose no sleep  
**

With a last long look at the house you were leaving behind, you locked the door behind you and headed down the steps towards your waiting car. No trace of you left behind except for your engagement ring on the kitchen table.


End file.
